1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an oil separator employed in an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a blow-by gas inlet structure of the oil separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to clarify features of the present invention, one conventional blow-by gas inlet structure of the oil separator will be briefly described in the following.
Actually, the known blow-by gas inlet structure of the oil separator is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2008-297938. This publication shows an internal combustion engine that is provided with an oil separator at a position between a cylinder head cover and a buffle plate. The buffle plate is provided at a rear portion thereof with a blow-by gas inlet opening through which the blow-by gas is led into the oil separator. Below the blow-by gas inlet opening, there is provided an oil blocking plate that extends in parallel with a major surface of the buffle plate for spacedly covering the blow-by gas inlet opening. Under operation of the engine, oil splashed up by intake and exhaust camshafts of the engine is blocked by the oil blocking plate and thus suppressed from directly entering into the oil separator through the blow-by gas inlet opening.